


Spending the Night

by inbarati



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people might say that letting a vampire slam you against a wall and shove his hands down your pants was a sign you lacked some basic preservation instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending the Night

Some people might say that letting a vampire slam you against a wall and shove his hands down your pants was a sign you lacked some basic preservation instinct. A few months ago, Xander would have been vehemently in that camp. Hell, he had always had his tent pitched there. He was, however, up against the wall, gasping for breath, with Spike's hand down his pants. It was all Anya's fault. If she hadn't left, he wouldn't have been drunk and naked in his living room, watching the gay male porn she had left behind for him. He still wasn't sure how Spike had gotten in the apartment, or why jerking each other off was part of consoling him, but he wasn't sure he was ready to hear the answers, either.

But at this moment, ignorance was bliss. They had fallen into a routine. The bleached wonder would follow him home about three times a week, and they would fuck each other's hands in some fashion. It never went further than that – no kissing, no other touching. Spike always left immediately after. Of course, Xander did not want after-hand job cuddles. He wasn't gay. Not much anyway. He squirmed under Spike's ministrations. Maybe a little gay, he thought to himself as he unbuttoned the vampire's fly, and thrust their cocks together. They slid against each other, slick with both of their juices. The thoughts melted away as Spike wrapped his strong hand around both their erections, and whispered low and dirty in Xander's ear, "Yeah whelp, so hot, fuck, you feel so good."

Xander pretends the words are about him, instead of Spike's need to come, and lets them drive him over the edge. Arching his back up off the wall, he orgasms into Spike's hand. Spike is finished seconds later, and wipes his hands off on a towel from the kitchen. Before Spike can finish buttoning himself up, Xander is at the refrigerator. "Wanna beer?" Spike's eyebrows go up at this change in custom, but he nods. They sit on the couch and laugh at Jerry Springer without touching.

After a few beers, Spike gets up. "Gotta get back to the crypt," he says, heading for the door. Xander can't find his voice, so he just  
nods, and opens the door. "See you on patrol tomorrow, yeah?" Xander nods again, holding back a sigh until the door is closed between them. It's not really that he wants Spike to stay, really. He's just lonely. Tired of sleeping in his bed alone. Yeah. Like he's not gay, he just lets a male vampire get him off. Right. I can deal with probably being gay, but gay with Spike? Spike as a possible boyfriend? A few months ago they were hated enemies. Xander sighed again, and scrubbed a hand through his hair. Those thoughts needed to be put away for another day.

Work went by quickly after a sleepless night spent pondering. Xander pleaded illness and spent the day with the mounds of paperwork that  
always had to be done. He didn't need to cut his fingers off just because he spent most of the night contemplating dating the not-so-evil undead. Yawning, he put stamps on the last few items to be mailed, and packed up for the day. He was going to go home and take a shower before patrol. Yes, he had taken one that morning. No he hadn't done any physical labor that day. Maybe he was taking one because of a certain vampire. No, he had not completely turned into a girl. The thoughts went around and around…

Being on patrol with Spike, wasn't exactly fun, but there was a nice feeling to some of it. He got a feeling of companionship from the male vampire that just wasn't possible when patrolling with the girls. Spike always managed to make Xander feel he had someone at his back, without making him feel useless. Spike nodded at him, and cocked his head to one side to indicate that he was going around this crypt to the left side. Xander went around to the other side, expecting fledges. What he saw was a seven-foot-tall green and orange demon with hugely muscled arms. Arms that had six-inch-long spines on them. It had thrown Spike against the crypt, and was about to backhand him across the cemetery. Xander threw a piece of broken headstone at its head, and started yelling, "Hey, ugly, ugly and uglier! Pick on someone still standing!" The creature turned and ran at him. Panicking, Xander ran backwards and tripped over a headstone, sprawling backwards and hitting his head. The demon was towering above him raising its arm to strike, when suddenly Spike was between them. With the grace of a dancer, he leapt at the demon and drove a long dagger into the monster's eye. Unfortunately, the meaty arm had already swung. It caught the vampire across his middle, tearing a huge gash across his belly. Spike flew into the side of a crypt from the force of the blow, sliding down the wall and crumpling into a heap at its base. The demon flailed about, and Xander scrambled out of the way as it fell to the ground, apparently dead. Xander got up, and fell back down again, still dizzy from his knock on the head. It had all happened so quickly. He eventually was able to make his way over to the pile of Spike on the ground. The blonde vampire was bleeding from both his head and his belly. Xander was only partially successful at suppressing a wave of dizziness provoked by the amount of blood. Spike never bled this much. Cradling the blonde's head in his lap, he tried to calmly assess the damage. "Spike, you gotta wake up. Vampires are not supposed to be unconscious. Besides, I'm not exactly the expert in vampire first-aid. You'll have to wake up and tell me what to do, or you may be dust before the dawn gets here."

Spike's eyes fluttered open, and he took a labored, completely unnecessary breath. "Tzerlok demon. Poisonous to vampires. Need blood. Lots of blood. And sleep. Sleep off the fever…" His eyes closed again, and he went limp.

A vampire with a fever? Xander thought hard. Spike's crypt was closer, but Xander knew he had some blood in the freezer. He had been keeping some around for several weeks, just in case Spike ever decided to stay the night. Fortunately his car was still working, and it was right outside the cemetery. He should be able to get Spike to the apartment and get some blood into him quickly.

The drive home was a little scary. Xander's vision kept going blurry, and he had dizzy spells, but he couldn't pull over. Spike might be dust by the time he got home that way. He made it home without blacking out or hitting anything, and lifted Spike over his shoulder to carry him up the stairs. The vampire was disturbingly easy to carry. Blood was soaking his shirt, and he hoped his neighbors weren't  
watching too closely. He stumbled up the stairs and fumbled with the keys, his fingers slick with blood. He decided to put the bloody  
vampire in the bathtub. He went to the kitchen, heated up several packets of blood, putting them in his extra-large coffee mug, and digging a straw out of the 'everything'drawer. Back in the bathroom, he coaxed the blood down Spike's throat, pouring it into his mouth and massaging it down when the vampire refused to become conscious enough to sip from the straw. When the mug was empty, he gently stripped Spike, carefully washing and binding his wounds. Fortunately, as a Scooby, he had the mother of all first-aid kits ready. He was going to have to get more supplies, even so. First things first though. He picked up the cleaned and bandaged vampire and carried him to the bedroom. Tucking him in, he thought to himself that this was not what he meant when he thought about Spike spending the night.

Afraid to try driving again that night, Xander thought about calling Willow. Buffy would probably say to leave Spike to his own devices at his crypt, but Willow would hopefully help him. He made the call. He explained to Willow what he needed. He hated being right about Buffy, but fortunately he was also right about his best friend. She would bring the supplies he needed as soon as possible. In the meantime he needed to come up with a plan to get Spike some human blood. The animal blood did not seem to be having any effect at all. He would not cry about that. He would call the hospital, pretending to be an Artiste, wanting human blood for his new piece on War. A little well-placed flirting with the attendant in charge of biological waste disposal, and not only did he have sixteen pints of mostly-fresh human blood, but the attendant would drop it by, and leave, so as not to interrupt 'the work.' In the meantime, Xander went into the kitchen, and washed out the jumbo coffee mug. Then he took his pocketknife and sterilized it with some whiskey and the flame from his stove. He sliced into his wrist, and watched the blood flow until he felt weak. Only half a cup, but it was something. He bandaged his arm quickly, hoping the blood would still be warm when he got to the bedroom. Spike was still unconscious when he got there, but the human blood had him swallowing on his own this time, which made Xander feel better. Spike was even paler, if that were possible, and every vein in his face could be seen to where Xander had pulled the covers up to his chin. He was radiating heat, and Xander wondered whether he should uncover him. In the end he decided against it, remembering that chills came with fever, and Willow's imminent visit.

Willow came with the gauze and wound-cleaning supplies. She stayed only long enough to argue with Xander over the cut on his wrist, and how dangerous and stupid it was to go around giving your blood to vampires. He gave her the 'Buffy did it for Angel' speech he had been practicing, and sighed in relief when she stormed out, retorting that Angel had had a soul.

For the next two days, Xander told an unconscious Spike how glad he was that the vampire had survived. He tended the fever that raged through the vampire's body. He soothed when Spike twisted in delirium-induced nightmares. His boss bought the line that his fiancée had been in a car accident, because he had never told anyone at work when Anya left. So he was home when Spike woke near sunset of the third day. He came into the room with what was now Spike's mug full of human blood, and Spike was struggling to sit up. Xander hurried to set the mug down on the bedside table and helped Spike struggle to a sitting position. Spike cocked a scarred eyebrow at the mug, "S'not coffee, mate."

"I know," Xander said simply.

Spike's nostrils flared. He fixed a puzzled gaze on Xander. "Human?"

"From the hospital," Xander semi-explained, "I worked out a deal with a guy there." Spike kept the quizzical look, but said nothing. Xander picked up the mug. "You hungry?" He offered it to the vampire.

A fleeting look of panic crossed the blonde's face before he got it under control. "Why are you doing this for me?" he asked, "What's the catch?"

Xander put the mug back down, turning the handle towards the bed. "Spike, you got really hurt saving me, and it's not the first time  
that's happened. You've gotten hurt rescuing the other Scoobies, too. The chip can't make you do that. The pig's blood and the pittance Giles gives you can't be worth that much to you. I think you're a good man, underneath all the vampy grrr-ness. A man who deserves real  
friends. I think I'd like to be one of them." Without waiting for a response, Xander started the process of unwrapping the bandages from  
around Spike's midsection. The human blood had done its work. Not only  
had the fever lifted, but the wounds were nearly healed.

Spike had been silent for the few moments it took to be unwrapped, but before Xander could touch the disinfectant-laden gauze to on the wounds, his hand was caught. Xander looked up, blushing. "Of course, you can do this for yourself now, big-bad-almost-better-vampire. I'm just a stupid human boy to think you need a nursemaid, and I'll just be going now…" He tried to pull away, but Spike didn't let go. Xander decided to shut up out of self-preservation.

Spike was looking at him strangely. "Just friends?" he asked.

"Well, I thought that would be a good start because I don't know what else to call what we were doing without saying something you might not like and I'm really new to the whole being with a guy thing and Buffy and Willow don't know and I don't know what will happen if they find out but I really do know that I don't want to be sweeping up your dust under any circumstances, and –"

Xander was silenced when Spike leaned forward and captured his lips. Spike's newly healing stomach muscles were not ready for this, and he fell back with a hiss of pain. He hadn't let go of Xander, though, and Xander found himself hovering over the vampire's body. He was afraid to touch, afraid of causing more pain, but Spike pulled him down onto the bed with him. He found himself straddling Spike's thighs, and they continued kissing, tongues exploring each other's mouths for the first time. Leaning forward was good, he could feel Spike hardening beneath him, and he had been hard from the moment the vampire started kissing him. He thought about what Spike would taste like, and decided he couldn't wait to find out. Xander had never given a blowjob before, but he had been on the receiving end of several. He would just do what felt good for him. Having decided, he began to kiss his way down his vampire's chest. Spike tried to pull him up, but Xander resisted. "Just let me make you feel good," he said to the nipple in front of him, before sucking it into his mouth. Spike groaned, but relaxed against the pillows. He carded his fingers through Xander's dark hair, as his boy traced his wounds with tender kisses. By the time he was finally finished, Spike was panting and trying very hard not to squirm under Xander's ministrations. Curious about the effect he was having on the blonde, Xander stuck out his tongue, and caught a pearl of fluid from the tip of his lover's cock. His lover. Encouraged by that thought, he ghosted kisses from root to tip, causing Spike's erection to jump up to meet his lips several times. Grinning, he repeated the action with his tongue, causing the vampire beneath him to moan. So far, so good. Xander sucked just the very tip into his mouth, tracing the slit with his tongue. Spike gasped, gripping the sheets tightly  
enough to tear them. He was fighting against the need to move, to thrust up into Xander's mouth, to writhe beneath him. Xander helped him by putting one hand on either hip and holding him down. Following the vein on the underside of Spike's cock with his tongue elicits more needy noises from the blonde. Xander's hands strayed from hips to well-muscled backside, fingers curling into the crease and brushing a puckered opening. Ever so slowly, he swallowed the vampire's length, sucking hard and causing a piteous whine from his lover. Finally he had taken Spike to the root, and swallowed around the head of his cock. Xander felt the pulse under his tongue as the blonde floods his mouth with his essence. He swallowed, wondering if the slightly metallic taste is unique to vampires or smokers.

Xander is still hard, but he looks at the boneless vampire on his pillows, and knows that he can wait. There's plenty of time, after  
all, Spike is spending the night.


End file.
